Hack My Heart
by Alver Sayn
Summary: Halo Minna-san... kali ini ceritanya tentang seorang hacker... Penasaran? Baca dong... RnR pliiiis
1. About Sherry

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

**Hehehehe...Halo Minna-san...**

**kangen ama kalian... selamat membaca... n jangan lupan reviewnya ya...**

**Pliiisss... :D**

_**Hack My Heart**_

_...Your Computer was Hacked..._

_ : Sherry :_

Hahahaha...

Menangislah, bodoh...

Kau hanya bisa ternganga dengan mulut lebarmu. Menyaksikan seluruh data yang kau tutupi selama ini terbongkar oleh ku... Hahahaha... serapat apapun data yang kau tutupi, setebal apapun proteksi yang kau pasang, itu bukanlah tandingan bagiku. Selamat Tinggal, kau akan mendekam di penjara karena perbuatanmu yang kotor itu.

_Sherry_

"Ah, Sial!" teriak Conan. Ia mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya, geram. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia menyelidiki kasus pembobolan data komputer yang di lakukan oleh seorang wanita yang sering menyebut dirinya 'Sherry'. Semua tim pelacak berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan identitas Sherry, namun hasilnya nihil. Keberadaannya benar-benar tidak bisa dilacak dan mungkin saat ini dia sedang menertawakan kepolisian metropolitan yang tidak bisa menangkapnya. Termasuk Conan Edogawa. Ia seorang detektif handal yang menjadi kebanggaan kepolisian, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar merasa kesal karena sudah dikalahkan oleh perempuan berkode 'Sherry' itu. Ya... karena Sherry sudah berani membobol data komputer milik 7 pejabat negara.

"Sudahlah, Conan. jangan terlalu ambisius begitu."kata seorang laki-laki berkulit coklat, Heiji Hattori.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak ambisius, dia itu wanita, Heiji!. Aku tidak mau dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita!"kata Conan dengan kesal.

Heiji tertawa kecil, kemudian duduk di samping temannya itu yang tengah sibuk mencari data tentang Sherry. Ia menepuk bahu Conan pelan.

"sifat gengsi mu itu benar-benar keterlaluan ya..."kata Heiji. Conan hanya diam saja.

"Bagaimanpun caranya aku akan menangkap wanita itu."kata Conan.


	2. Her name was SHERRY

Di Pagi yang indah, seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang stroberi tampak menyesapi kopinya. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat laptop di hadapannya.

"Mati kau, brengsek!"katanya.

"Hahahaha...dasar, mau menyembunyikan kebusukanmu? mana bisa!"katanya lagi.

Ia tampak benar-benar puas setelah membobol komputer milik seorang manager perusahaan.

Wanita itulah yang menjadi buronan para polisi. Namanya benar-benar di kenal seantero dunia maya. Seorang wanita jenius yang mempunyai pertahanan komputer terbaik, serta dapat membobol data dengan sekejap mata. Walaupun data tersebut sudah dilindungi dengan proteksi sekebal apapun. Ia masih dapat membobolnya, ia adalah Sherry, nama sandi dari Ai Haibara. Sebenarnya ia adik dari Maltior, yang juga seorang Hacker ulung dengan nama sandi, Gin. Gin merupakan ketua dari Hacker Organization (HO) atau organisasi para hacker. Organisasi ini tidak memilih sembarang hacker. Hacker yang cerdas serta beranilah yang mengisi organisasi elit tersebut.

_Shadow... ooo... oo..._

_Shadow..._

Handphone Ai berbunyi.

Dengan wajah yang tampak tak minat ia meraih handphonenya.

"Ah, kakak!"kata Ai setelah melihat layar handphonenya.

Ai : Ya, ada apa, kak?

Gin : Bagaimana kabarmu?

Ai : Tak usah basa-basi, langsung saja

Gin : Hihihi... Kau dingin seperti biasanya

Gin : Baiklah, misi kali ini bobol data milik Manager Marketing di perusahaan Suzuki Group. Ku dengar dia bermaksud untuk memalsukan data, jadi ambil data aslinya dan rusak data palsunya!

Ai : Ya... Ya...

Gin : jangan di remehkan! karena komputernya memiliki program proteksi "Night Baron"

Ai : "Night Baron"? hm... itu program proteksi yang baru di luncurkan itu?

Gin : ya, begitulah. Ingat, teruslah bergerak di balik layar.

Ai mematikan handphonenya.

"Merepotkan."gumamnya.

_Alert... Alert... Alert..._

_Your Computer was Hacked by Sherry._

"Dasar... kupikir Night Baron benar-benar proteksi yang kuat." kata Ai sambil menyesapi kopinya.

Diliriknya koran pagi yang diantar ke apartemennya.

_'SHERRY KEMBALI BERAKSI'_

Jelas sekali tulisan itu terpampang dihalaman utama koran. Ai hanya tersenyum miring, lalu raut wajahnya kembali datar setelah melihat isi koran itu.

_..."Saya yakin, saya bisa menangkap Sherry." kata Conan Edogawa, seorang detektif di kepolisian metropolitan..._ (isi di koran)

"Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa, Pak Detektif." kata Ai sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"...dan kau, targetku selanjutnya"

Conan tampak serius membaca kertas yang berisi keterangan korban di tangannya. Ya, karena kasus pembobolan oleh Sherry kembali bertambah, kali ini Manager Marketing di perusahaan Suzuki Group yang menjadi korbannya.

"Ah! kenapa sih kamu suka sekali membobol komputer orang?"tanya Conan dengan kesal.

Tiba-tiba...

_Alert... Alert... Alert..._

_Your Computer was Hacked by Sherry_

Conan menoleh ke arah computernya. Ia benar-benar terkejut setengah mati.

Komputernya telah jadi korban pembobolan Sherry!

"Halo detektif" kata Sherry dengan wajah datar.

Conan terdiam begitu lama, kemudian ia menjawab sapaan Sherry yang muncul di layarnya.

"Ya... kau mau apa?" tanya Conan.

Clik...

Muncul gambar seorang wanita berambut pirang stroberi di layar itu.

"Hm... jangan berteriak, maupun memanggil kawanmu, kalau tidak... aku akan merusak seluruh sistem di kantormu." ancamnya.

"Aku mau bernegosiasi."lanjut Ai.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau bernegosiasi dengan penjahat."jawab Conan dengan ketus

" polisi yang baik, Tapi bagaimana kalau aku bukan penahat?"

Conan terdiam lama sekali. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Bagus." kata Ai, ia tersenyum miring.

"Cih!" gumam Conan ketika melihat senyuman Ai.

TBC

RnR pliiis


End file.
